Promise
by Lonely.Fighter
Summary: My Character Meya Sarutobi was best friends with Sasuke until he left. She goes on the retrival mission, is their friendship still there?
1. Meya Sarutobi : Profile

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the sorts. If I did my character would replace Hinata… just saying.

* * *

Sarutobi Meya.

Age: 12-13

Appearance: Raven black hair with bangs and medium black-brown eyes. She has a tan complexion and is very short. Meya wears a red tank top with bandages on her arms and black ninja pants with black ninja shoes. Her headband is tied around her neck. She uses a skateboard to get around. Even though she might be stronger than the other girls she's really dumb and doesn't know how to use her Jutsus well.

Jutsus: Weaponry Board Jutsu, with a few hand signs and a push on a button on the top of her skate board, it releases scrolls that release weapons from the bottom on the skateboard.

All Seeing Eye Jutsu, like the Hyuga's Byakkugan but with less visionary. She can feel presences and where they are exactly. She can see the chakra flow with people in a 1 mile radius.

Sonic Scream Jutsu, her bloodline that's only passed on to some in her clan. She takes a special pill and sits down and does a few hand signs and encases herself and her allies with thin glass. She then concentrates more and releases a scream that punctures her lungs and puts her in great risk.

She is also known to use the knuckle knives Asuma uses.

Relatives:

Grandfather: 3rd Hokage

Uncle: Sarutobi Asuma

Siblings: Sarutobi Konohamaru

Parents: Sarutobi Tsuki (mother), father unknown.

Information: The Sarutobi clan and the Uchiha clan were known to be very tight knit but also killed by Itachi leaving a few survivors. Meya's father is never spoken of and she likes it to be that way. She lives with Asuma while her brother lives with the Hokage. She is close to Sasuke because of their childhood but her true best friend though is Shikamaru, they met when they were very young and she is the only girl he doesn't call 'troublesome' every 4 seconds. She hates Sakura for being annoying and is good friends with Ino.

Team: Group 4 with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, Leader, Yuhi Kurenai.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah blah.

_Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Normal

_

* * *

_

Knock, knock.

The door opened by itself, I had decided to visit Sasuke since he's been acting differently. I peeked my head in and noticed no one was home. I brought him some food, in case he was hungry.

"Sasuke…?" I whispered, only to hear the echo of my own voice.

I started going upstairs admiring one of the pictures on the wall. It was us when we were about 4 years old. I smiled, to remember what we used to be like. Next to it was a picture when we were a little bit older, about 6. I remember that day so well.

_I was sitting in the living room with Sasuke, his mom cooking something that smells oddly delicious. I could still remember hearing each vegetable sizzling as it hit the pan. _

"_Let's do something today!" I yelled out and ran out the door. _

_Sasuke was behind me as I ran up to the tallest hill in Konoha or at least it felt like that when I was little. We were laughing as we knocked over people to get there. The sun was setting and it seemed perfect. Just sitting here with my best friend and all the time in the world was amazing._

"_Hey Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?" he grunted._

"_Promise me that no matter where we go, we'll always be the bestest of friends?" I smiled. "No matter how long we don't see each other, no matter how mad we are at each other, we'll stick out our pinkies and say that we're still friends."_

_He smiled and locked me pinky, "I promise!" we both said and laughed. We laid down on your stomachs and watched the orange-pink sun disappear._

I smiled as I remembered the good old times. Were he used to be full of life. As I got to his room I set he food down and noticed some commotion outside.

The Sound Nin.

"No." I whispered to myself.

But I knew this had to happen sooner or later, after he got that curse mark. It ruined everything. I watched through the cracked window as Sasuke fought the sound nin. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't expose myself. I watched him as he flew into the tree and cringed.

He performed quite well with the lion barrage even if it shook up the whole house. As one of the sound nins held him by his foot he noticed me looking and I ducked away. I couldn't help it but to look. I couldn't stand what he was about to do, but it was his decision.

I was happy with whatever road he chose, right? As much as I wanted to be okay with this, I couldn't admit to myself the fact that my best friend was leaving me.

As he came through the window I ran towards the hallway and sat to watch him. He packed all his stuff in his backpack while healing his small wounds on his body. He changed into his normal attire and went to his picture frames. I sat there while he stared at his team portrait.

He noticed I was in the hallway and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Maybe I shouldn't have left the food there.

"_Break all bonds…" _the sound Nin had said. I felt tears whelm up in my eyes.

He quickly turned the picture upside down. He did that to every one of them, including the one of us as toddlers. Deep down, I know he cares about all of them, even Sakura. He turned to walk out the door and looked at me with a sad stare. It was hard for both of us. One tear escaped my eye, and he bent down and touched my shoulder.

"Thank you, Meya." He said. I stuck out my pinky as soon as he was about to get up. He started at it, no expression on his face.

"_Break all bonds…" _the voice echoed in my head.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone anymore and those tears were just building up more. He pushed away my hand and looked away. I don't think he didn't want to see me cry.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't keep out promise…bestest of friends." I whispered. "I promise." Hoping he would hear me.

He looked down and whispered, "I promise.", and slammed the door.

He was gone, and I was alone. I looked over to his bed, the food was gone and I smiled. I'm happy, right? I slowly got up and walked down the stairs. I looked over to the picture frames, and took them.

I put my hand on the doorknob, took one last look at the house and left. As I walked out the cold air hit my body and made me shiver. The walk was going to be long, but good thing I wanted time to think.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, I guess it was the intro. Hopefully I'll continue to write more.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I really wish I did though.

* * *

I woke up and stared at my ceiling gathering my surroundings. No, I haven't forgotten what happened last night. I sighed and let my tears fall freely.

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" I whispered. I sat up and cried for what seemed an eternity. As the silence began to engulf me a loud knock on the door startled me.

"Wake up you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru yelled out. I really didn't want to see anyone today, not even Shika.

It was way too early to even think to get out of bed. I plopped back down as he kept yelling. I turned to my bedside and saw a piece of paper taped on my nightstand.

_Meya,_

_The other jounin and I have gone to a mission and won't be back until a week or so. I left food in the fridge; take care of yourself, and no boys!_

_Asuma._

Great, I hated being home alone. Well at least I don't have to smell the smoke of his cigarette. Shikamaru was still knocking at the door. I wondered when the kid could get a hint that I don't want to answer the door.

He soon gave up and then I heard him go to the den and get out a familiar sound of wheels on dirt. But what would Shikamaru want with my skateboard?

"What is this for?" I heard Naruto's loud annoying voice say. _'Ugh, he's here too? I wonder what they want' _I thought smugly.

"Trust me." Shikamaru sat down and placed the skateboard on one knee. He stayed quiet for a minute and put pressure on the other two sides of my skateboard. _Crack_. I ran towards the door and flung it open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SKATEBOARD SHIKA?!" I yelled at him. I took back the slightly cracked skateboard in my hand and cradled it.

"Are you seriously choosing the stupidest ninja in Konoha to be in this mission?" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru "Why not Shino or Chouji?"

I ignored his comment; I'll remember that for later.

"She's stronger than you know baka."

As I was mending the crack in my skateboard, I was surprised by Akamaru running up to me and licking my face.

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" I said in a baby voice as I picked him up.

"Shino is on a mission with his dad." Kiba smirked at Naruto.

"So is Chouji." Shikamaru added.

"Don't tell me he's going to be in the mission too." Naruto moaned.

"I guess he is." Shikamaru replied.

"What mission?" I asked.

"The Hokage has asked me to gather up genins to retrieve Sasuke. We're going to be leaving so go inside and pack, Meya."

I sighed and looked to my skateboard _'Sasuke-kun, I said I'd respect you, but I need my best friend in my life.'_

I ran inside my house and got ready less than 5 minutes and we were on our way. We met up with Neji and Lee and Shika explained the mission again. I didn't want to hear it. Neji soon joined us and left Lee with his signature 'nice guy' pose. We ran towards the gate, and stood there rechecking all our materials and last minute preparation.

Like always, Naruto thought he would be the cool guy and pretend he was the leader. I guess he forgot Shikamaru was a Chuunin and we were all still Genin.

"Let's not forget he's a Chuunin, Naruto." I replied to his stupid actions, "We have to follow him now, no matter how unreliable you think he is."

"I'm not happy about this either but it is how it is." Kiba added.

"Here's a formation I was you all to follow." Shikamaru interrupted "If any of you ignore my orders you'll have to deal with the consequences and you will all die. Kiba, you and Akamaru's nose will go in the front of the line to detect any traps and smells or enemy attacks. After Kiba will be me so I can order you guys in the back with hand signals and also yell out to Kiba in the front. In the middle will be Naruto since you are quick to react, you also have the Kage Bushin, and that's really helpful. Next will be you Meya," I looked up. "You don't have much speed but you're stronger than the rest of us, with us in front we'll attack at any enemy and you'll give the final blow. In back will be you and your Byakugan Neji, you'll see any attacks from the back."

Shikamaru bent down and laid out a scroll in front of us as he began to draw. "This is where you are supposed to keep a look out, Kiba and I will look forward, Naruto to the left, Meya to the right and Neji, with your Byakugan you will scan the whole rear area."

"Let me check out all your equipment you have."

Everyone opened up their supplies and he looks at everyone's. When he got to mine he saw I had my pills and looked at me freighted. "Meya…" He said in shock to find other words. The pills were for my forbidden Jutsu, it could kill me but anything to bring Sasuke back. I had air tubes just in case my lung is punctured.

"I know what I'm getting into Shika, don't worry." I smiled wearily at him. The truth is that I didn't know what I was going to get myself into.

He sighed and continued talking, "Even though Sasuke isn't a good friend of mine, he is to some of us," He started at me, "but he is a comrade, and that's why we must put our lives on the line to save him."

He all stayed quiet and smiled at each other slightly. "It's troublesome, but I'm responsible for all of you."

"Now you're starting to sound like a Chuunin." Kiba laughed.

"We're ready… let's get going." He said.

"WAIT!" an annoying voice called out.

"Ugh." I moaned. _'What the hell could she want?' _I thought.

"It's too late, you can't come on this mission, you tried and you failed. You're work here is done Sakura." Shikamaru called out.

'_So I guess Sakura tried to get him back too.'_

"So, Sasuke talked to you before leaving?!" Naruto yelled out. Good thing I didn't tell anyone I was there when he left. I might've gotten beaten up by someone.

She started crying and talking at the same time. "Naruto, the only favor I ask you is to please, bring him back."

'_No wonder Shikamaru uses the word __**'troublesome'**__ around most girls.'_ I though sarcastically.

"Just please Naruto, bring him back, only you can do it." She cried some more.

"We lost a lot of time, let's get going." Shikamaru turned in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll find you, I promise." I said under my breath. Shikamaru cam up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "We will, don't worry." smiling just a little.

"I promise." I whispered to myself.

"_I promise."_ I hear his voice echo.

"Ill do whatever it takes." I said , "I ready for anything."

* * *

Slightly longer! W00t! more chapters to come, stay tuned and tell me what pairing you want! No Yaoi, silly people xD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own-age, whatsoever.

* * *

As we hopped into the trees I couldn't help to think about what was going to happen from here on out. I was worried, I had to admit it, not for myself but for Sasuke, what they were doing to him.

"Have you found anything yet?" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Nothing." Neji replied.

I heard the small whimper of Akamaru as Kiba said his name.

"What happened?" I said.

"He smells blood, somewhere close." Kiba called out. _'Oh, Sasuke'_ I thought.

"Let's hurry." Shikamaru said.

"Hai." We all replied as we quickened our pace.

Kiba smelled out the place and explained, "The scent of two others and Sasuke's group came together, but the other two scents stayed behind while Sasuke's group kept going." He paused. "What are we going to do now?"

"Sasuke isn't alone, just what I thought."Shikamaru stated.

"We have to keep going!" Naruto called out.

"You're not the leader Naruto!" Kiba replied. "It's Shikamaru's choice on what to do."

"Well Shika?" I asked.

"Let's go towards the scent of the blood, we might be able to get more information on Sasuke's whereabouts." Shikamaru answered. "We have to be quiet when entering the area, it could be a trap."

"If we take our time Sasuke could've already cross the border and be out of our reach." I pointed out.

I don't think even Shikamaru could come up with a plan. I was already confused on what to do. What could be more important? He sighed and said, "Let's follow Sasuke."

"Good choice Shikamaru." I replied.

"One thing, these other people have already gone through a battle and are going to be on their guard so they might attack. We might hit ambushes and booby traps ahead. I want everybody to put their senses on full alert; I want us to find them before we find them."

Akamaru started whimpering again. "The enemy!" I heard Kiba call out. "It's all around us!"

"Stop!" Shikamaru called out.

As we landed on the nearest tree we were on high alert. _'I'm not going to die, not today.'_

"Look at that." Shikamaru pointed out. "A paper bomb."

"I'm sure there are five more of them, it's a perimeter area." Neji said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a ninjutsu, when the ninja gets to the center of the perimeter, the bombs go off and kill them immediately."

I gulped as a sweat drop dribbled doing my forehead. This is going to be tough. They're smart, and they previously planned everything out.

"Great, now we have to waste time going around it, right?" Kiba said.

"No, just look out on the floor, these guys are moving faster than before and getting sloppy with their booby traps." As we landed on the ground we were taking each little step with caution.

"Meya, you're the clumsiest one out of all fo us so be careful or you'll blow us all up." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about me, I have a good eye." I smiled.

"Meya, stop!" I heard Shikamaru call out. I couldn't move, was I scared? No, not really.

"I have her with my Shadow Possession Jutsu, don't worry."

I could finally see what I was going to step on. I gasped nervously and smiled at everyone.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your step!" Kiba scolded.

I scoffed, "…baka." I said under my breath.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I laughed wearily.

"They've made a trap within a trap, they're getting better, probably one of them is resting or injured." Shikamaru pondered.

"I'll find out, Byakugan!" Neji called out. "I see them!"

We all gasped and instantly got in fighting position. "We have to make a plan and then dive in and take them out."

"Hai!" We called out enthusiastically.

Shikamaru took a while explaining to everybody what to do. "Split up! You all know what to do."

"Yes." I whispered and stood up. As we walked we hid behind bushed and observed them. I saw one of them throw a bomb toward Neji and Shikamaru.

"Damn it, they've been caught." I whispered. I looked to my hand, it was caught in a spider web. "Ew, I hate spiders." I tried pulling away but something suddenly pulled me harder. I was pulled toards the ground. Kiba was quick to act fast and thre smoke bombs at them. A mist of purple smoke emitted from them and I landed on the ground softly.

"I've caught you already with my spider web, they're tougher than you think." One of the sound nins said. He was creepy looking with about 6 arms.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." I heard Shikamaru whisper.

"Hey! What's happening?!" The sound nin called out.

"We got them now!" The loudmouth Naruto called out. I didn't notice Shikamaru got all of them. For a lazy ninja, he was also the smartest ninja in all of Konoha, I was proud.

The ground started shaking, "What is this?!" Shikamaru called out.

The bigger sound ninja called out "Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome prison!"

The ground suddenly turned into a cave around us, sealing us in.

"What is this?" I called out.

"A barrier of some kind and we're stuck inside it." Shikamaru explained.

"Now what?" Kiba gritted through his teeth. "How are we going to get out, this looks pretty tough."

Everyone sighed as we tried to figure out a way out of this. "Let us out right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Like, they're going to listen to us Naruto." I scoffed.

"We should watch our step in this dome, it could be another trap."

Kiba scoffed trying to act all macho, "It's just a wall, I bet I can take it down easily. There's no wall I can't punch a hole through."

"Oh yeah macho man, let me see how it's done." I said.

He got on the ground and did a hand sign and then called out "Tunneling Fang!" He spun through the air and drilled into the wall with their fists and his head. The dust was getting everywhere and everyone took cover.

I managed to make a dent in the wall but it started growing back the same wall that was just lost, like it was healing itself.

"It's not just a dirt wall," Neji said, "Byakugan."

After a moment a silence he yelled out, "The wall… it's taking our chakra!" He exclaimed.

"No way." I gasped.

"Let us out of here!" Naruto kept yelling, he was starting to get annoying. The more time we were taking the weaker we were becoming. After a few minutes everyone was already sitting down, panting.

"That's it! I'm busting out of here before all my chakra is gone, Akamaru, here, eat a food pill." He gave his dog a pill while taking one himself. As soon as the puppy ate it, we turned a disgusting color of brown and red and roared.

"Okay, Ninja Art : Human Mimicry, and for me, Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry." He closed his eyes and when they opened he had a wild fierce look on his face. The two gave each other a high five and he yelled out, "Fang over Fang!" The two spun and hit the wall like a drill. They bounced off the wall and each it many other times.

"Go Kiba!" Naruto yelled out.

As soon as they stopped the wall immediately started repairing itself once again. Shikamaru was wrapping some cloth around his wrists, he looked like he was coming up with something. He looked on to the walls and the ground and observed how it repaired itself.

"Anyone out there! I have a deal for you. What if you let us out of this thing, and in return we let our keep Sasuke." He said.

"What?! Shikamaru, you can't do that!" I yelled as he put a hand over my mouth.

"I've never let anyone go, and I'm not starting now." The ninja on the outside said.

"C'mon! How about you just let me go and keep the rest of them!" Has Shikamaru gone mad? How can he do this to us? "I'm tired of all this fighting it's very troublesome."

"How can you do this to us you little…" Kiba yelled out angrily.

"Shut up, Kiba, for once in your life."

"What did you say?!" He yelled louder. Naruto and I had to hold him back. The sound Nin was laughing outside. "What a fine leader you are." He laughed even more.

How could Shikamaru do this, after saying all those things before we even went on this mission?

"That's it Shikamaru, you traitor, I'm going to fight you!" Naruto yelled.

"That's enough! Can everybody just shut the hell up?" I yelled.

"Meya?" Naruto said surprised.

I bent down and made sure my skateboard was good to go.

"Is that you ever do? Just make sure you precious skateboard has no scuffs on it?" Naruto yelled out. He was getting me mad. "I'm going to actually do something and use my shadow clones!"

"This wall is made out of chakra; your clones will do nothing but harm yourself." Neji stated. "Taijutsu would help."

"Meya is the strongest in taijutsu but look at her; she's too busy with her skateboard."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and directed Neji to use his eyes behind him and myself.

"Don't you talk you little traitor." Naruto yelled out.

"Just remember what Shikamaru said before this mission! That we're together as a team."

Shikamaru ignored everyone and directed Kiba to put another hole behind me. "Tunneling Fang!" He yelled out and spun at the wall behind me. Neji found the blind spot of the wall and marked it.

"Meya, are you ready?"

"Yup!" I called out.

"Let's get started." Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright!" I called out and did a few quick hand signs. I grabbed two Kunai in my hands and got on my skateboard. I jumped in the air with my skateboard and spun quickly. I pressed a button on the back on my skateboard and it released many kunai on the blind spot. Once it got thinned down, I pressed another button which release Kunai attacked to my Skateboard and spun towards the wall.

"Drilling Board Jutsu!" I called out drilling through the wall. I yelled out as I hot the outside suddenly. I hit a wall and immediately bounced off to meet my teammates.

"That was pretty awesome Meya." Shikamaru smiled at me.

I smiled back. "We're getting closer to you Sasuke." I kept my smile.

"I promise!"

* * *

Whoa, epic. It took me a while to write this because I had to do it according to the episode.

This is episodes 111 and 112 if anyone wants to know. Review! ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shiz!

* * *

"I guess the others went ahead." Shikamaru said. "We're out of there but we need to catch up to Sasuke, good job Meya." He smiled at me.

"They're nowhere to be seen." Neji observed.

"Great, and just when I was thinking we caught up to them." He frowned.

It was dead silence until the sound Nin started clapping. "Not bad getting out of there for a little shorty," He said. I growled at him when I felt Kiba's hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. I nodded at him and kept looking forward. "and a bunch of losers." He finished.

I heard Kiba and Naruto growl and run towards the giant. Kiba used his Tunneling Fang but did nothing. I thought Naruto Shadow Clones would do something but the ninja had too much strength. "I'll beat you guys in a second." HE sneered.

"Try me!" The idiot Kiba called out. He growled and ran towards Kiba and attacked him with his shoulder and sent him flying.

"That was nothing, who else wants to fight me?" He yelled out.

"Everyone, be careful, he's just getting warmed up." Shikamaru called out.

I got up and got in a fighting position. "Earth Dome Prison!" He called out. No way was he going to get me in that stupid dome again. I ran and did a couple of hand signs, jumped in the air and pressed a button on my skateboard. It released Kunai from the bottom and I yelled out, "Tunneling Board!"

I tunneled toward the ground to release a cloud of smoke. I turned around to everyone and gave them the signal to run and hide. As the cloud of smoke got bigger I ran to find the rest of them.

"Good job Meya." Kiba said.

"We're running out of time." Shikamaru started. "There's really no other option, we have to part ways."

"He's right, without our chakra even with all five of us; he won't be easy to take out." Neji explained, keeping a lookout. "Also, the more time we waste, the faster we're going to loose Sasuke."

I gasped, _'Sasuke…'_

"You'll lead the second team, okay Neji?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded and all of the sudden we hear some sort of earthquake. The tree next to us collapsed and we ran. "So you were hiding like little cowards." He laughed.

"Neji, take Kiba and Meya and get out of here, Naruto and I will take care of him." Shikamaru said.

'_Shikamaru, no, you can't do this.'_ I thought sadly._ 'It's all because I'm too stupid to help with anything here…'_

"What're going to do? Play with my shadow?" The Fatty remarked. "Don't waste my time, let me take on someone better."

As Shikamaru tried capturing him with the Shawdow Jutsu, the sound nin struck the ground again. Once the dirt cleared up we noticed he disappeared. We stayed on our guards.

"Behind us!" Kiba yelled out. We all turned around and saw him pick up a boulder the size of the Hokage's building.

"What the…" I yelled out. "Everyone run!"

When the boulder landed the ground was shaking again. "Everyone! Be careful-" Shikamaru didn't ge tot finish. A hand came from underground and grabbed him. The ninja popped out, holding Shikamaru upside-down.

"Shika!" I cried out.

"Look everyone, you have an idiot for a leader!" We all growled at his statement but none of us dared to move. I became angrier with this man by the second, how could he ay that about Shikamaru? The man flung Shikamaru towards and a tree and I ran to catch him. Shikamaru landed on me with a thub but he was okay.

"Thanks Meya." He said recovering himself.

"Do you guys really want to keep following this idiot here?"

I growled and made my hands into fists. "Shut up!" I screamed out. Everyone turned to look at me. "No one insults my best friend like that, this guy is mine." I said under breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Meya…" Shikamaru whispered.

"You can't take him out alone! You're too small for this Meya!" Naruto called out.

"I can do this… trust me." I smiled.

"I'll be fine, here, take this food for everyone." I gave Shikamaru a small pouch.

"Meya, I don't know about this, but I trust you. Just promise me one thing," His gazed turned to his feet and looked sad. ", please, don't die on me. You're my closest friend, it'd be troublesome to make a funeral for you." He smiled.

"I won't Shika, just trust me. I won't leave you." I smiled and gave him a signal to go.

"This is enough! I'll take out all out right here!" He called out and ran towards me.

I took out two small pills in a glass container. A black one and a white one, I took out the white one and immediately, chakra started flowing around me. They all gave me one last look and jumped into the trees. As the sound nin kept running towards me his body slammed into mine. The white pills gave me strength and preparation to take the black pill, but I'm only going to take it if the situation gets bad.

As his ear was close to my mouth I whispered, "You're dead." I pushed him off with difficulty and flung him in a different direction.

"I won't let you down Shikamaru." I whispered.

* * *

Fight scene coming up next! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No own.

This chapter is in Shikamaru's point of view. Just to let everyone know!

* * *

As we left I couldn't stop thinking about Meya, I was worried, it was troublesome. I held the small pouch in my hand and observed it. I opened it up and there were grapes, strawberries and a little package of food pills. I took the pills out and passed it around.

"Shikamaru, what was that pill Meya was taking back there?" Neji asked.

I sighed, _'I knew I would have to explain this, what a drag.' _"It's pills from her clan that prospered long ago. She has a Jutsu that can kill her but she's been training for all her life, a Jutsu only passed down to certain people in her clan. Her mother had it and that's how she died also. When she takes the white pill, it's too warm up for the black pill; it gives her incredible strength and endurance. Also, with the pill comes consequences but she can handle it. "

"What is her Jutsu?" He asked again.

I sighed of being tired of talking. "When she takes the black pill, she uses her All Seeing Eye Jutsu to see if her comrades are anywhere nearby, if they she seals them in a soundproof glass box, once that's done she seals the opponents feet to the ground and she builds up the chakra in her lungs and screams so loud that is kills the opponent.

"The side effects are deadly, she could pop her own eardrums, cause serious damage to her throat or puncture a lung which many times lead to death, that's why she carried glass tubes incase if that happens. She would puncture herself to let the air out. She can also stop her heart but that's rare."

Everyone stared at me quietly as I finished my explanation, they were all obviously worried.

'_I hope she can do it alone with just one pill, I can't have her die on me. Please catch up soon _Meya' I thought.

It was silent again before the dog started whimpering.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He listened to his whimper and explained, "Akamaru can tell an enemy's power by its scent, he's worried for Meya's life, I don't think Meya can do it alone either."

"She really has no chance of winning." Neji said.

"You're wrong, I know Meya better than anyone. She's stronger than anyone, she can do this but she has a low self esteemed and she thinks that's she's stupid."

"Well she is anyone can see that, that's why she sacrificed herself to fight him because she wanted to be useful." Kiba said.

Chuckling I said, "Just as I though, everyone thinks that way about her, I know her she's stronger than all of you, I believe in her." I smiled.

A few more trees later and I decided to make a note for Meya. I wrote on the tree and drew an arrow under it.

"Let me write something too!" Naruto and Kiba called out.

"It's for her when she catches up, she'll know where to go." I said. "Let's go." I said as I finished the note. We ran for about 5 more minutes and I stopped to make another arrow telling Meya were to go.

"Please Meya, don't die." I whispered. "Let's go. We're losing time."

"Hai." They all said as we continued running.

'_We've always been with each other, almost every day since we met. I was there even when your mom died…'_

_We were both laughing, looking through smaller pictures of us when we heard a knock on the door. We were 10 at the time. She lived with her mother and Asuma while her brother lived in the Hokage's building._

"_Who is it?" She called out with the big smile on her face never leaving._

"_It's your grandfather, open up Meya."_

"_Grandpa!" She said running towards the door. As she flung it open she immediately hugged the Hokage while he patted her on the head. He looked sad and distressed."Is your uncle here?" _

"_Yeah Grandpa, he's in the kitchen." she pointed._

"_Thanks." He whispered and walked into the kitchen._

"_What was all that about?" I asked and she replied with a shrug. She walked back to the couch to pick up the album book when we heard glass shatter. We both gasped but stay put. I heard Asuma scream out, "Father, this …" and then hearing the mumble of the Hokage._

_As we heard more mumbles I heard the back door slam and more glass shatter. I grabbed on to Meya's hand as we heard footsteps come towards the living room. It was her uncle with tears on his face._

"_What happened Uncle Asuma?" She asked._

_He kneeled down to her height and put his big hand on her small shoulder. "Meya, your Mother isn't coming back…" He said his voice breaking. "She was killed in action by other Shinobi, I'm so sorry Meya."_

_I couldn't believe it. I looked to Meya and saw her just standing there. Asuma was hugging her but not a tear fell out of her eye. "Let's go Shikamaru." She said to me._

_We went to a pond, the walk was quiet. She started at the frogs jumping from lily pad to lily pad. I walked up behind her, "Meya…?" _

_She turned around and hugged my tightly crying into my shoulder. It was the first time I saw her cry. I held her tight but the tears just kept coming down. She was made fun of not having parents 'till the day we graduated._

'_We've always stuck together, she can't leave me now.'_

* * *

Aw! Shika cared.

Shikamaru: Shut up.

MORE COMING SOON!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No own. Stupid people!

Finally, here's the fight scene!

* * *

"I won't let you down Shikamaru." I whispered.

As I panted I suddenly felt weaker and fell to the ground. "I can't let you down." I closed my eyes tightly and got up against my will.

He started laughing, "It was a shame we didn't get to introduce myself, and I'm Jiroubo say hello to your death!" He started running at me. I grabbed two Kunai and held it at my sides, I grabbed my skateboard and pressed the same button as before and jumped in the air.

"Drilling Board!" I yelled out spinning toward him. He happened to duck so quickly I spun around to try and kill him once again. He raised a wall in my direction but I still kept going. I felt the wall start to collapse under me. Once I got through the hole I felt his hands on my ankles, quickly I took my hand with the Kunai and stabbed him in the leg and arm.

I still kept digging in when he threw me into a tree. I was quick to make sure my skate board was still in my hand. As I recovered I quickly saw the curse mark starting to take effect on him. "You're worthless, I bet you were just holding everyone up, being the only girl in the team."

Jiroubo ran towards me, "Let's end this now little girl." He started punching at me but I ducked everyone except the last one that sent me flying.

"You're such a stupid little weak girl, sending a reject out here like you is ridiculous. Are you even a girl? You look like you fit in perfectly with the boys." He was teasing me. "Don't blame yourself; blame that stupid leader for choosing you to come out here." He picked me up and threw me again.

I growled, "You're wrong, Shikamaru always believed in me, he's a true best friend and I won't let him down!" I yelled and started punching at him. And sent him flying towards the trees. The chakra started flowing through me again and I ran at him and kicked him in the air and punched him back to the ground. I landed on top of him but he picked me up easily and threw me again. I looked at his face and all his features changed. I gasped as I recovered myself.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"It's all over." He called out.

I started walking towards him again but he punched me down again. "You're better off with your friends."

"What friends?" I whispered.

"_Hey my name is Shikamaru, what's yours?" He asked. It was the first time I went over his house, we were both about 5 and 6 years old._

"_M-My name is Meya." I stuttered._

"_Hey, no need to get scared, I'm just a person." I chuckled._

"_Okay." I smiled._

"_Why don't I see you with anyone around?" He asked._

"_I don't have many friends because I don't like running."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked me._

"_I use my skateboard to get around places and the other kids shun me because it makes too much noise when we want to play games."_

"_Oh," He whispered. "How about you and I become friends and we'll make those kids jealous."_

_I smiled. "Really? You don't care that I don't run like the other kids?"_

"_No way, they're such a drag anyways. We can be friends only if you watch clouds with me." He said._

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I like being lazy and relaxing so I watch clouds a lot."_

"_Really?" I looked up the sky. "They are really pretty."_

"_They are." He agreed. "So, how about it, do you want to?"_

_I looked at the clouds and look back down to him; he was already laying down look up to the sky. I chuckled and replied, "Sure!"_

_I lay down beside him and looked up at the clouds. "Hey, this is relaxing. I'm glad we're friends."_

_He smiled at me, "Me too."_

I kept on staring at him as he bent down and punched me in the stomach into the ground. "I think I need more chakra." Jiroubo said as I saw the chakra flow out of me and into his arm. He noticed I had little chakra left and threw me aside. I tried grabbing to my skateboard but he bent down first and took it in both hands.

He threw it up in the air and punched it; it cracked half way and fell to the ground.

"I don't have many friends but Shikamaru makes it seem as if I had 20." I whispered. "I found the greatest friend and he believes in me."

"Start saying your goodbyes little girl!"

I closed my eyes as a lonely tear fell down my face. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the glass container with the single pill. I opened it and whispered, "I'm sorry.", And swallowed it down.

I laid there and in an instant I was in his face. I punched him toward the ground and released everything I had.

"All Seeing Eye!" I called out and scanned the area. Everyone was out of my range. I punched him down again and did a hand sign and encased his feet down to the ground.

"You will never defeat me!" I yelled out still punching at him.

I stood over him and concentrated my chakra to my lungs. "This one is for you, Shikamaru." I yelled. "Sonic Scream Jutsu!" As the chakra was overflowing I closed my eyes and let out a loud high pitched scream that buried him even more into the ground. I continued screaming and I felt myself become weaker. My bones were wearing out because of the high frequency.

I never thought it would hurt so much, but I kept going, for Shikamaru, for Kiba, for Naruto and Chouji, even for Neji, but lastly for my mother that died in vein. I kept going for everyone; this was it, my time to shine. As I gave my last scream I felt my lung collapse and immediately stopped screaming and fell down.

I was barely breathing when I looked over to see Jiroubo, he was dead. I smiled to myself a lot, I couldn't stop, I was laughing even if it hurt. I did it, I really did, all those times being teased, being called short and ugly, look at where I ended up, defeating one of Orochimaru's followers, I really did it.

I reached into my bag and I grabbed the glass rod and stabbed it into my lung and all the air blew out. I was breathing better than before at least. My head was spinning but I still got up.

I retrieved my skateboard from before and walked myself towards the direction the rest of them went too. "I beat him Shika, aren't you proud?" I smiled. I looked up and saw some markings on a tree. As I got closer I saw it was a note. I smiled and started crying and saw arrows pointing toward their direction.

The note read, 'Hurry up short! –Naruto' another read 'We're all waiting for you! –Kiba and Shikamaru' I smiled and cried to realize how much they love me. I always stuck with them. Kiba, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru, the 5 troublemakers, I was always one of the boys, I always will be. I felt my lung hurt me more and I sat down under the tree.

I couldn't really see anything. All I felt were hot tears flowing down my face. "I love you guys." Were my last words before fainting.

* * *

*tear* This was my favorite chapter to write!

More coming soon!


End file.
